Soul
by ssnw
Summary: sorry but I have to rewrite the story
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the grammar and everything, but I have check everything one more time if there is still any errors please let me know and I will fix it. For people that are towards Hope/Light I can assure you at the end it is Hope/Light pairing and for people who wonder why did I not put it in the crossover section you will find out soon, so enjoy. And thank you for your review.

Three years had pass since the fal'ce incident, many things had change no matter well or displeasing, decisions had been made no matter right or wrong.

A week later Saturday it will be the most important day for Sarah and Snow, as for Light...well you could have said she look happy, of cause she is happy but instead she feel more nervous (which is a feeling she would not admit)to the thoughts towards a certain silver hair boy she had grown so fond of during their journey. They have not been contact each other at all after his holiday to a ruin city which contains a huge and magnificent palace, still standing strongly as if nothing could make it collapse.

Every time when Light want to contact to Hope, either something serious events distracted her or no one answer the phone. This happen too many times and sometime Light would feel suspicious over Hope's safety but not enough for her to go all the way to Palenpolum to just to check him because she is not like Hope who is from a wealthy family, she has to work hard to pay the necessaries in her life, not only have to pay for her sister's education fees but also some of the amount of the wedding that will be hold in Bodhum, since Snow's wage is pretty low.

'Hymn.. I wonder what is he look like now.....does he miss me ......maybe not, he is too friendly so maybe now he is surround by a bunch of friends of his own age ....' thoughts are like bombs that booming in Light's head as she on her way to the post office to help send off the invitations for the wedding.

But what she doesn't know is that the boy she is so fond of have change totally, his soul is control or tie with a crystal.... a crystal that guards a ruin city, a crystal that destroys many other's soul. It might give knowledge, power and wealth to its companion but without them aware, it has already erase their pass, feelings anything that a normal human would have or should have......

'Captain Farron, there are some serious incidents in a ruin city called xxx(I cannot think of a name) and the Head Captain would like you to follow this case.....It is also a secret mission so...'said by the assistant.

'xxx city.... is it not the place, that Hope and his dad had travel to before we totally excommunicated with one another ...' Light was too deep in thought, even when her phone ring loudly through the silence hall of the headquarter of Guardian Crops, she did not hear it.

'Hymn ..' the assistant clear her throat, nothing come out from the Captain '...Captain Farron...mm..maybe you would like to take your phone call ..' snapped Light out of her thought instantly.

'Oh...hymn...I shall begin this mission tomorrow, and please let the Head Captain knows it will be done as the normal secret mission. ' with that Light take the phone call, out of the building and walk to her car.

'Hi sis, are you business? ' ask by her baby sister

'Not yet, but I will.....something happen? ' no matter the words sound this cold, there still have a hint of concern and care in the voice.

'No, I just want to remind you to eat dinner, you know you do not cook dinner for yourself..'Sarah starts to complain about how Light couldn't/wouldn't take care of herself.

But Light cut her short 'I have a business trip to go tomorrow morning, I will talk to you when I come back okay....I still have to prepare, so bye and take care of yourself.'

Sometimes Sarah wanted to said 'Open up and be more emotional!!' to Light, but she knows its part of her fault, that Light is acting like this, being the older sister, having to take all the responsibilities of an adult during her childhood, have to protect her, let her feel happy and safe even-though this let Light herself have to face the problems on her own...... Now she could only hope a certain boy to bring her sister back....the soul part.....

.......It is not like Hope does not want to bring Light's soul back to her......its because his own soul had been destroy by the crystal....unwillingly.....and unknown to them.......


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters

In a ruin city, every visible places, every living things human or animals are all in a shinny and transparent forms like crystal. The place is always shining never had a dark moment evens when it is night time. Though the light that shins the city is not the sun itself, from there you could never see sunshine but the light that come out from all the crystal in the city.

Behind the ruin city, it is where outsiders afraid to go. The place is not modernize and not like any other city in Cocoon which is full of machines, robots etc. It looks like a place that is still at the Renaissance period in the history that contains a palace. People are still using magic and sword or other ancient weapons to keep themselves safe from the monsters outside the city. The city is protected by the crystal and the ancient magic that scares the outsiders away, far before they enter the city's boundary.

In the palace, there is the King of the people in the city and other unknown areas to the Cocoon's people. Everyone in the city would have known approximately what their King looks like because of the history books they have to study during their education. Every King in this emperor is not select from the royal family, it is the crystal that selects the king for the people, everyone will have to respect and listen to the King's command and do his requests without any questions or arguments. Every Kings in the history have look similar to the first King in their history is what the people think. But as time pass by the King's appearance had slightly change with every King that had rule the city before.

He is a young King, having a look of a 17-19 teenage boy's face. He stood at 189 cm tall with model's kind of body, slim but muscular. His eyes are like green crystal and his hair is like very dark midnight blue colour, short and a bit curly at the end. He is a handsome teenage boy but if you look close enough you would notice that his eyes only contain coldness. . . nothing else.

Besides him there place a large crystal, having magic coming out of it. It chose the boy being the King of the people when he is only 14. Erase all the memories, emotion and anythings that are important from the boy leaving him soulless and being the King of somewhere he is not familiar with.

'Your Majesty, there are some incidents occur around the border of the city, investigation team is waiting your command to go to check the situation. . . ' said the reporter.

'. . . Around the border you said. . . I guess I will have to go there myself with my knights. . . tell the investigation team, all they have to do is to find out what cause the protective magic stop working.' said the young King casually ' And go gather my knights, we have a trip to go and ready to strike if there are any enemies.....'

At the same time, Light had already tried to contact a certain silver hair boy many times but what she got is not what she hope to get. 'Maybe he change his phone number.... I better prepare for tomorrow...'

Well hope you enjoy it and a little spoils will not hurt.

' Hope! ! Is that you? What happen to your hair and who are they?'

' Hope? Who is Hope and do I know you?' Noctis ask with his head aching like it will explode sooner or later.


	3. NO name

Hi guys, thanks for the reviews and I had read through all of them. I find out that many of you think Noctis and Hope are too different to one another, but what I want to tell you is that it is a story. A story need something to contracts one another. In this story what I try to present to the readers are the ideas that I think would make the story more interesting and by doing this I have to show you the differences between the old Hope(when he is 14) and the Hope (Noctis) that are now. Because of the differences will Light find out her true love in Noctis or Hope. If she help Hope to regain his memories back will Hope's be the same as Noctis or the Hope that everyone remember? If Light find out Noctis is Hope before Hope gain his memories back will she treat Hope as Hope or Noctis?

Those are some of my ideas for this story, if I cannot convince you to read on the story then I would also say thank you for reading this far. If I can convince you to read on the story, I want to say thank you for reading and I will continue the story at my best.


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters

For Light the journey to the ruin city is not dangerous or surprisingly difficult because of the monsters. She got through pretty easily.

In front of Light is the sight of the city, the city had been crystallized, people, buildings, animals etc are all in crystal form. The city is shinning in artificial light that come out of the crystals in the city. She wondered how long the city had been crystallized and she finally put all the information together: Hope probably been crystallize too!!

When she realizes the situation, she walk through the city again and again trying to find a familiar silver hair boy and his father. She went though the entire in the city but not the boundary because she feel it is unsafe there. But she had no choice, and for her she still have the investigation to do. Then she walk around the border careful with her gunblaze ready to strike.

There she found a familiar looking man, its Hope's father. He too in a crystal form but there is no sign of Hope nearby. Then she hears some noises coming from the forest direction she prepares herself by looking which way would provide her a safe path.

Then a young man leading many other people who looks like knights coming out of the forest.

'Lady, you should not be here and where do you come from ?' said the young man who is now experiencing headache because of some unknown reason.

Light look up and meet the young king ' He looks so familiar, like Hope but without the emptiness in his eyes and the colour of his hair is completely different from Hope....'

'Lady, I will only ask one more time and if....' still suffering from the pain.

Before Noctis finish his and before Light could control what she is going to say, Light said the confusion out loud 'Hope ! Is that you and who are they?'

' Hope? Who is Hope and do I know you?' Noctis ask with his head aching like it will explode sooner or later.

'Y-You are not Hope?' Light is very confuse now.

At the mean time Noctis is having flashback. Scenes that are about a young silver hair boy and a lady who look like the one that is standing in front of him.

'Light-san I.. I want to protect you too... if I can.'

'It is not the matter of can or cannot, you just do it.'

'I will protect you...'

Noctis look at Light strangely and this lead Light believed something is wrong with Noctis.

'Lady what is your name? My name is Noctis the King of XXX city and some other area.'

'That means he is not Hope.' Light thought frustratingly and reply 'My name is Lightning but you could call me Light.' 'Why would I allowed him to call me Light... because he looks like Hope or other unknown reasons..'

'Light... the same name in those images, are they the same person? Did the crystal did something to me?' many questions went though Noctis mind.

Then Noctis invited Light to come to the palace because of those images in his mind and Light agree because it give her a chance to find where Hope is.....

Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone sorry for not updating this story and start a new one without even half finish this story.

Thank you for all the reviews and I will do my best to update regularly.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.(secretly I hope I do)

Upon arriving the castle, Light had more and more questions building up inside her. The young man in front of her, who claim to be the King of this ancient city is way too similar to the young boy she knew too well during their adventure.

Not just the face that is similar, the way Noctis react, the way he talk, the way he look at his surounding, the little habits he had made that even himself didn't realise. The eyes that shine with knowledge and wisdom like Hope but without the life and emotions that could draw people's attention like Hope could.

For Light, it is so difficult to ignore someone who is way to similar to Hope, the boy she treated even better than her own sister in some occasions. She try to find a way to learn more about Noctis in order to convince herself that he is not Hope, which is not too successful since she is not a person who could express herself easily like her sister.

'Light. . . Do you want to ask me something?'Noctis asked softly, softer than he realise, way too soft to realise it is spoken by a powerful King and could easily misunderstand it was said by a husband to his wife. And this shock the knights and Light.

'N-Noctis, I. . . I was wondering what age are you that is?'Light asked the question when Noctis look at her in the the eyes.

'I am 17.' Noctis wonder why would she care. And for Light the information shocked her 'Dam, they are even at the same age.' she thought helpnessly.

'My lord, we are arrive' said one of the knight

'Mm take Miss Light,' it doesn't sound right Noctis thought 'to the guest suite. And Miss Light-'

'Just Light please.'

'Okay Light please attend dinner at seven o'clock, one of my servents will direct you to the dinning hall. They would also bring you some clothes to change during your stay.'

They departed at the entrance hall, and go to a different direction but their mind are on the same trick 'I have to learn he/she in a deeper way.'

The first thing Noctis do when he come back was going stright to where the crystal were kept. It situated in the middle of the castle where it have the most strong defencive force there to keep it safe from enemies reach.

Noctis chose his words carefully before he speak to it 'Hm today is quiet an interesting day. . . wards that keep our country unseen to the outside world are worn down by some unknown reasons, the place near the wards were crystalize no matter what they are and least a lady that look so familiar but also so distant had appeared. Do you know any one of those things?' Noctis question without showing any emotion.

There was nothing come from the crystal.

'So you don't know what cause the incidents then. . . or you think I am not worthy for you to share your knowledge?' He press harder on the question determinted to know the answers.

'You should do your duties as a king before come and question me something unimportant and irrelevant to the kingdom and yourself.' said by the crystal.

'I see. I do appologies to you and I should leave now.' Noctis reply and turn to leave without glancing back once.

'That crystal surely did something to me.' Noctis thought angrily. 'I should research before dinning with Light.' with this he walk towards the library.

While Noctis questioning the crystal, Light got change into something similar to her uniform and wondering around the castle.

'Its so big. The building structure are complicated, I could also sense a few people maybe the guards following me. The castle looks as if it won't collapse even when the enemies bombare it with full force.' Light thought and tried her best to memorised every details of the castle to help her escape and in case something happen in the future.

It was soon dinner time, both Noctis and Light gather at the dinning hall and eat the dinner rather quitely. Both of them seems tired and unwilling to talk after their research, they didn't even notice how many bottles of wine they have drink in this dinner. They were soon got very drunk. . .


End file.
